Wanted to be seen
by rain angst
Summary: B wanted to break the original . To re-create L, and make L see no one but him. He just hadn't thought he lose. A one-sided story on B/L.


Disclaimer- I do not own Death Note. I just finished reading 'Death Note Another Note, The Las Angles BB Murder Case' today. I love B.B. B.B. is so humorous and dark, and so I decided to write this. Hope it is done well. 

So if you have not read 'Death Note, Another Note', and do plan on reading it, I suggest you do not read this. I am going to use spoilers from the end of the wonderful book. 

Talking ""

Thinking''

-------------------------------------------------------

The first day Beyond Birthday had seen L he was eleven years old. He was standing outside the main doors of Whammy's with all the other children, getting a look at the newest arrival. The boy was eight years old and had unruly black hair, and made no eye connect with anyone. He was just looking straight ahead with his head held up high, and his face held no emotion at all. The name L. Lawliet above the young boy's head. Right away Beyond felt some kind of attraction to L. He knew it was not romantic, nor was it hatred. It was just there, like his eyes that could see a person's real name and death date. 

He did not know how he got the eyes, but one of the first things he remembered is looking at his parents faces and seeing their name above their head. At the age of three Beyond had no idea what the numbers above his parents head stood for, but the numbers said it would be five years and three days. 

Five years went by and Beyond noticed that his parents numbers were drastically smaller, and only had three days and two hours left. Three days later Beyond was with his parents in a car having just been picked up from school. As his father was driving home his mother ignored him completely; distracting herself by looking in the mirror and fixing her make up, even though she had been doing that for the past hour. 

The next time Beyond looked up at his mother it said ten seconds and Beyond started to count down from there with it. His father slammed on the brake and tried to avoid the oncoming car that was playing chicken(1). His father tried to avoid but the other car followed his dad's car and crashed directly into his mother side. His mom had not been wearing a seat belt and died on impact. Beyond was sitting behind his father, and somehow got out of the accident with only a broken arm. His father died as well. The impact his father head had taken killed him with the impact as well. Beyond thought that his parents should have brought a car with air bags. The ambulance did not arrive until an hour later because there had been no one to call it. A pedestrian riding their bike had seen the crash and immediately called for an ambulance. The pedestrian was to busy on the phone to notice that Beyond was laughing with a small smile on his face. His parents and the other driver were pronounced dead at the scene. 

Beyond hadn't felt anything when his parents died. They were just dead, and he was finally free of them. At the hospital he had laughed to himself in a hollow voice. He did not miss them at all. To him they were just there, but to everyone on the hospital staff they thought he laughed to show his sadness. Beyond snorted at the idea of being sad for the people who raised him, but played along so he would not be questioned by whatever social worker came to try and find him a family. 

Beyond had not expected an elderly gentleman to come and ask him to take a test to see how smart he was. Apparently he passed with flying colors, since the man, Quillish Whammy, would be adopting him. 

He went to the Whammy house and even through he talked to the other children, Beyond knew they were all beneath him, and did not try to have any real friends. That had changed the first time Beyond had seen L. Between the three year gap of L arriving only two other children had come to Whammy's and neither one held Beyond interest. Both were so normal, and boring. He did not want to waste his time on people who were beneath him. 

His first real challenge came when L appeared. News was already going around that L had scored higher than B, and B knew that he wanted to dominate this small child that had beaten him. 

Beyond had approached L the next day. The two had some of the same classes, and everyone else in the school ignored L since L would either ignore them or make a comment that made the other child feel stupid. Beyond made his way over to L, and stood right in front of L. Five minutes went by and L did nothing, but read the book that was in front of him. It was a law book, and Beyond did not appreciate being ignored. "What book are you reading?" Beyond asked trying to make conversation. "A book on the American government" L said still reading and not looking up. "Do you know what you want to do when you get out of Whammy's?" Beyond asked, "detective" L said abruptly and made no further comments. 

Beyond was growing frustrated with L. There was no way the book could be more interesting than him, Beyond thought angrily and grabbed L's book. L sighed before looking up at Beyond. A small smile of victory came to Beyond's mouth, he had gotten L to look at him. "Is there a reason you grabbed my book" L asked and Beyond shook his head yes. "I want you to be my friend" Beyond said simply like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "No" L said simply, and Beyond looked surprised no one had ever turned him down before and the person he wanted to destroy had refused him. 

He wanted to beat L. Even more than that; Beyond wanted to be the one who broke L. See L shatter into millions of tiny different shards of glass. Then be the one to put L back together. It is a beautiful way to break someone then be the one to re-shape them. Beyond wanted L to submit to him. Do everything Beyond said, and make L realize that without Beyond L was nothing. 

For now Beyond pushed the thought aside. "Why not" Beyond said not happy at all that L was refusing to follow him, like he should. "I don't want to be your friend; it's as simple as that. Or do I need to explain it to you even more." L said grabbing his book out of Beyond grip, since it had loosened. "There has to be a main reason on why not" Beyond said. "Apparently I do need to simplify it. I don't care about having friends, nor do I wish for any." L said simply and just wanted Beyond to leave him alone already. L opened his book with his index and thumb finger before starting to read again. 

'I will make you submit to me L' Beyond thought before he turned around abruptly, and left L by himself for now. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Studying L became a favorite past time for Beyond. He started to pick up L's behavior patterns and copy them, and Beyond stated wearing only loose denim jeans and a long white t-shirt. Whenever Beyond sat down he drew his legs up to his chest and started to bite his thumb like L did. At first sitting with his legs to his chest was uncomfortable, but he got used to it rather fast. 

He paid an older student to buy the lightest shade of skin color in mass amounts. This way his skin color stated to look a lot more like L's. When Beyond woke up he would mess up his hair so it seemed like he always had pillow hair as well. Sweets were the easiest one to pick up on, since Beyond diet had already been around eating mostly sweets, went to full sweets. He added a lot of sugar into his tea and coffee to mimic L. At times the teachers would get confused on who was who since the two looked so much alike. Beyond could tell it annoyed L even if L never admitted to it. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time Beyond approached L he was twelve and L had just turned nine. He found L sitting in the library, in the law section, and having numerous books scattered around L in a weird pattern, 'almost like a butterfly' Beyond thought walking around the books to stand directly in front of L. Again L did not look up at him. Instead, L turned his attention to another book that was on Beyond's left side.

"I have been meaning to tell you this for awhile now, but your name is quite boring" Beyond said looking down at L. If L heard him he made no sign of it. Beyond had thought the statement would get L to look at him, but no such luck. "What is my real name then" L asked not really caring, he highly doubted that Beyond truly knew his real name. The school never gave out the student's real name out. It was all coded, and the only way to know was if the student willingly told another, or had great hacking abilities that were above Quillish and Roger. 

"You think I'm lying, but I really do know it" Beyond said pausing for dramatic effect, and hoping it will get L's attention. It still did not and Beyond felt the anger returning to him. "L. Lawliet" Beyond says almost in a mocking voice, and waits for L to look at him. He sees L's shoulder muscle tense up slightly before relaxing again, and Beyond has failed again to get L to submit to him. The anger is rising again and he just wants L to break already. L should know by know that Beyond is much better than him, and Beyond plans on defeating L so badly that L will not see anything expect for the dust Beyond leaves in his wake. 

"B, your hacking skills are better than I thought if you found out my real name, but I don't care. Your wasting your time and mine, if you are trying to impress me." L said in a monotone voice. "What makes you think I am trying to impress you?" B asked innocently. "I'm not a moron B, and your useless attempts to get to me are clearly not working. Go find another hobby" L said turning his page in the book he was reading. 

"But you are such an interesting person, why would I give up my hobby" B asked. "An activity or interest pursued outside one's regular occupation and engaged in primarily for L quoted "I am not a person's hobby, and I'm sure you have better things to do then copy me" L said in a non-caring voice. "Now I have a lot of books to read and you are just wasting your time again" L said and lifted the book he was reading off the ground with his index and thumb finger. An air of finality hung over L letting B know that L no longer cared to have this conversation. 

'I need strawberry jam' Beyond thought leaving L alone again. Upset he was still no where near close to breaking L, but at least the strawberry jam would cheer him up. With that thought Beyond left the library and L behind, wishing L was at least a little shaken up about Beyond knowing L's real name. 

--------------------------------------------------------------

The children of Whammy's school left when they turned eighteen. Of course Whammy went sent up a place for the students to go to and begin working. Beyond only had one year left before he would be sent away, and B refused to be separated from L unwillingly. B had already decided he was going to run away. This way Whammy would have no control over his life and he be able to get L to notice him once L got out of the school as well. 

He make his own way in life and not let it be run by people who think they know him well enough to decide what his future should be. There had been more attempts to get L to notice him and all failed. L would somehow twist the situation around so that B looked like a fool in front of L. 

B would run away tonight and wait for L to become the worlds greatest detective before he create a murder case that L would not be able to pinpoint to him. If he could not break L he would screw with L's mind, making L doubt himself and wondering what truly became of B. There was no escape and B would make sure that L at least gave B the attention B had desperately been trying to get for years. 

It was past ten o' clock at night, but B knew that L would be in the library for at least another three hours before the thought of going up to his own room would even cross L's mind. He found L skimming through the law section of the library. The only place in the library that L seemed to ever be in was in law, because whenever B came into the library he would always find L in that section. 

Hunching his back a bit more and digging his hands deep within in his pockets, B made his way over to L silently. L's hand was resting on a book that was at L's head level, and turned half way to see B. Beyond grabbed both of L's wrists and pinned them next to L's head against the bookshelf. "Is there something you want" L asked slightly annoyed that he no longer had the function of his arms. B was the quiet one now, he did not talk at first and L did not look at him. "I'm running away" B said after five minutes went by. "Am I supposed to care" L asked although B could hear the taunting in L's voice that said L really didn't care one way or another. 

"You will miss me one day" B said all knowingly. "Actually there is no chance at all of that happening" L said in a bored tone, and started to debate if he should kick B or not. "One day you will know what I already know" B said. "And what is that" L said getting impatient. "That I am much better than you are" B said mockingly. "Did you want to go over the IQ test again, because I know it says other wise" L responded and B just wanted to smack L right there, but refrained from doing so. "The IQ test may say differently but we all know I am better than you" B said not deterred at all. "And why is that?" L asked wishing he could bit his thumb right now. 

"I can still look like a freak, and still be well liked and sociably. While you are horribly anti-social and people may respect you, but they will never like you" B said smirking lightly. "Your reasoning is stupid" L said simply. "You may think that now, but before either us of die I will defeat you L Lawliet, and I will make sure that you only see me and no one else" Beyond said hauntingly. 

With that said B brought his mouth to L's and let their eyes, and lips connect. L's eyes finally moved to him from the slight shock, but L did not move his mouth at all. B held onto L's wrists tighter and forced his tongue into L's mouth, attempting to get L too responded. Beyond mouth went all over the inside of L's mouth and L only allowed it for two reasons. The first is that he was in shock and two he knew this would piss of B more. If L kicked B away it would give B the satisfaction of knowing he got under L's skin. And L would not allow for B to know that.

Not once did L react to what B was doing and Beyond released L furious that L still refused to really look at him. "Goodbye Lawliet" B said releasing L's wrist forcefully and turned to walk away again. L stood there still in slight shock that B had kissed him, but got over it quickly. L left the library as well deciding to rinse his mouth out with hot chocolate. After all B had kissed him and L wiped his hand forcibly over his mouth removing the saliva B had left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been well over ten years now, and Beyond knew that L was out of the Whammy house and already making a name for himself. L was now twenty and Beyond was twenty-four. He had already put his plan into motion and his first three victims were already dead. It was disappointing to know that L took a little longer to get into the case, but he had L ensnarled in his trap now. Beyond was relived to know L only had one informant working for him instead of two. 

Naomi Misora was smart but Beyond highly doubted she would catch onto what he was doing before he killed himself. She was in room 1313 and there was no chance she figure out B's plan until after he died. 

It was a shame his locked room trick did not work with this room. After all only one voodoo doll was not enough to pull the bolt of the door, so he had to lock the thumb lock door by himself. Setting fire to himself was not going to be the most pleasant feeling but it would make him unidentifiable with his face, finger prints, and Naomi would not be able to recognize his body. Nor would anyone else from Whammy's, since the body would be so charred. 

The fourth victim of the BB murder case would ultimately be himself. L would never know if Beyond was truly alive or not and live in fear that one day Beyond shadow would truly come for L. This act would make L finally see Beyond. 

He pulled out the gasoline he had, but before that had turned off the alarms and sprinkler system. With that done Beyond poured the gasoline onto himself and lit a match and become ablaze in the room of Blues-harp Babyspilt(2). He was screaming in pain, but did not try not stop it, if he could haunt L then he had no regrets at all. A full minute went by and Naomi Misora came bursting into the room. Beyond was surprised to see her so soon. She should not have figured out the trick so fast. Naomi disappeared and came back with a fire extinguisher and covered Beyond with it. The fire that had surrounded his body was now dead, like he should have been. 

His body was screaming at him. The intense pain would not go away. It felt like someone had put him in a hot oven and shut the door on him. Though it was not far from the truth since the temperature of the fire was probably well over a hundred degrees, but what hurt the most was knowing he was going to live. His body had betrayed him, and know he would not have the pleasure of dying. Instead, L would know it had been him, and what was worse is that L would know where he was. He could not escape and he had never truly gotten the attention from L he wanted so badly. 

B would rot away in prison and L would live. He would never get the chance to destroy L and make L finally see him. L would just look at him as another criminal with no other title attached to Beyond. He had underestimated Naomi, and because of that his plan had failed. Naomi was supposed to help him destroy L, and instead she destroyed B. Now defeating L would never happen, and L would never fear the mirage of B, all because B had underestimated Naomi. Beyond could no longer break L, and what he had been setting up to do his whole life fell all around him in shambles.

L would never see him the way he wanted to be seen, and with that thought in mind Beyond passed from the horribly pain, both mentally and physically. 

The End

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chicken is a car game that has two people going head on. The first one to pull away is deemed to be the chicken. So if anyone did not get it a suicidal man decided to kill himself this way instead of silting wrists. 

If anyone read this without reading 'Death Note another note' Blues-harp Babyspilt is apartment number 404 that Beyond Birthday stayed in when him and Naomi were working together to catch the killer, which was really him.

Hope this was enjoyable for all of you to read. I hope I kept Beyond Birthday, and L in character. Love the two characters, not so sure about a pairing, but do love them separately. I hope the ending wasn't bad, I think it was a good place for the story to end. I am sorry if there are any grammar mistakes since I want to get this up today and was only able to go over it so much, while working one it. 

I am sure I got the ages wrong and when the two actually entered Whammy's but my story so I believe I am allowed to change it. That and I forgot how old L was, whoops. Anyway I enjoyed writing this and was inspired to after reading the book.

Please, please review I would really like to know what you all thought about this story. 

Rain angst


End file.
